


기억 상실

by sseundalkhom



Series: The Garland [21]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Heavy Angst, M/M, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 16:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15146678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sseundalkhom/pseuds/sseundalkhom
Summary: A habit of meeting anybody and feeling they were so new in his world. But one man, just like the others, he was new. In his memories, there was no him yet he claimed otherwise.





	기억 상실

**Author's Note:**

> listening to [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BzEw68LUWmE) while you are reading this one-shot story

Snow was falling outside and an ordinary guy who sat beside the window drinking his warm drink and reading a book in his hold. Everyone could tell it was more than a novel. A book caught everyone mind-blowing and several people out there would recommend this book to read. One of them was him. But that wasn’t the case. The person who sat beside the window was being watched by a special waiter discreetly behind the door. He wanted to approach the latter but not willing to embarrass himself. The constant thing he could not understand.

“You forget, don’t you?” was everyone’s question. He instantly frowned at that question when he approached someone else during this day. He clearly did not remember to know anybody in the first place except his parents.

And now he was hesitant to approach the latter and receive the same question. But the Heaven worked his feet to walk heading the table where that person sat. He brought a warm drink with him as he came close.

The man looked up behind his book, dropping his glass as he closed and held the pages with his index finger. He smiled and stared at the waiter’s badge name. _Kim Mingyu._

“Can I sit?” He asked.

That man bobbed his head, putting back his glass and opened the book. He continued to read the story.

“Is it okay to me?”

The man lifted a brow. He paused, then looking back at the waiter. “I don’t mind it if you sit with one of the customers. Please go whenever you get bored and can’t wait for a small conversation because I need to finish this chapter,” he said, reading his book after that.

Mingyu did wait and observed his _special_ customer; how he got serious to read each word on it, how his finger gently swiped a page, how he put down his cup and not making a sound, and how a smile appeared on his face then Mingyu smiled also. His hands fidgeted as he spared the attention to the falling snow outside. It was so pretty yet cold. However, Mingyu did not mind to play outside, making a snowman and feeling the snow fell on his face.

“Is it good?”

Mingyu turned his head and got shocked. He was too absorbed in falling snow until unaware of the customer had finished his reading and drinking his drink while staring deep into his eyes.

“Oh, what’s good?”

He put down his cup. “The falling snow. Today they will keep falling non-stop. Tomorrow too.”

“Oh…I guess. They are so white, cold and beautiful.”

“But they are dangerous, sometimes.”

Mingyu could not say anything in reply, so he nodded mindlessly. “Are you new, here?” He asked.

The man shook his head. “Nope. A regular customer. I come here every day and talk with you like now,” he said, taking the waiter before him in shock and flustered, though the man was smiling as he talked, “you’ll ask the same thing about me in here and get shocked. It’s okay. I understand your condition.”

“Me…what?” He was obviously having no idea. He never saw the man.

“I’m Seungkwan, younger than you.”

The waiter titled his head to one side, not sure of what he was encountering at this moment as the man who introduced himself seemed very calm. The smile itself did not cease for a second.

Mingyu sighed. “Okay. But I don’t know you.”

“That’s why I introduce myself, so you’ll be comfortable with me.”

“Sir, I think I’m not worth your time, I’ll be back to my duty first,” he excused himself, not giving a second glance to the customer, neither giving a long time to talk. He did not want to exhaust anyone by telling him what he usually did with them every single day. No matter the words convinced him, that man wasn’t uncomfortable around him, he just needed to go. He did not want to waste that man’s time for him—even if part of him wanted to stay.

He rushed to janitor room and panted. One of his co-worker who arrived there earlier looked askance at him.

“Who’s that man?”

His co-worker titled her head silently.

“That man who is sitting near the window. The only man—”

“Doctor Boo, your fiancé. Well, no longer…with your condition now,” she scorned, “you’ll not understand this. I never expect you’ll try but…” she paused, putting down her stuff aside, “he comes here every day, almost everyday although you’ll never remember him, everyone in this place even every customer that used be close to you. But he is special, never get annoyed at the fact you constantly forget him. Just…I’m envious how to get someone like him.”

“But…”

“There is a diary in your locker. Your late brother put it in there.” 

He got more confused. _Late brother…_ the last time he checked, well this morning he woke up, there were him and his parents only in the house. What world was he living at? Then he rushed heading to his locker, unlocking and seeking the diary she meant. He got it for 10 seconds trying to find. It was a black note and messy writing.

 _For Kim Mingyu._ He smiled. It was actually for him.

He read all the writing, messy or neat, he tried to read it. Somehow it felt so familiar to read the writing style, along with the familiar sound playing inside his head, Mingyu kept on going to finish and burst in tears as it went near the end. It rang repeatedly within him.

_“…I’ll be here. Watching over you and Seungkwan. It’s a big deal to know our beautiful time evanescing. I wonder if you find this note if you ever remember me and Seungkwan. He really loves you a lot, more than you can imagine—just like me, who loves you now and forever, my brother…”_

It hurt his heart, wreaking an overwhelming rage within.

_“…live a good life, even it’s hard… even in the middle of your path, you find yourself alone. I will be there, watching you, just like Seungkwan always does…”_

He wanted to protest why he could not recall everything about him, about his late brother, and that man—Seungkwan. But he had no idea to whom he threw his tantrum, threw his inexplainable rage, as tears went flowing nonstop. 

_“…if someday we’re reborn, I wish you are my little brother and able to remember me.” He nodded. Of course, he hoped so. He prayed so the Heaven would hear his wishes._

Last, for the last page, he swiped. Only a few messages his brother wrote for him. As the last message, his brother wanted him to grant the wish. The wish he barely had no courage to do so. Because it related to that man, Seungkwan. He gulped. Then he closed the note, putting it back in his locker in case he did not lose a part of his memories. In case he found the note, _someday_. He hastened his pace, searching that man who lost when he was immersed into his brother’s writing. Even in the snowy day like this, he could not find a vestige of him. Like going with the gust of wind, like his memories, it vanished effortlessly.

He failed to say ‘I love you’ to Seungkwan.

He failed to grant his late brother’s wish.

He failed when he remembered the person whom he loved dearly. 


End file.
